Demonlover
by Intouchable
Summary: Sauron n'a-t-il jamais eu de coeur? Ou le sien a-t-il été brisé par un personnage inconnu de l'histoire?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Et voilà ! C'est le résultat dix minutes de concentration excessive sur une plage de Corse. A première vue, vous allez vous dire que ce n'est pas une histoire joyeuse ! Et vous avez raison car ce n'en est pas une. Mais attention, ce n'est pas déprimant au point de se pendre non plus. Il y a un juste milieu. ( Je me présente, je m'appelle Little Bouddha ! LOL !!!) Sinon cette histoire est complètement inventée et ne correspond en rien avec la mythologie de Tolkien ( mais ça je pense que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué !) Sinon bonne (future) lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas : peace and love à tous mes frères et sœurs !  
  
Ludiel ! Oh, ma Ludiel ! Où es-tu ? Je sais que tu es là. Te caches-tu pour m'échapper ? As-tu oublié toutes les merveilleuses années que nous avons vécues ensemble ? Ai-je mérité que tu me trahisses ? Tu sais que je me suis déjà occupé de lui n'est-ce pas ? Et tu sais aussi que, de toutes façons, je te trouverai et que je te ferai subir le même sort qu'à ton cher amant. Mais peut-être penses-tu que j'en suis incapable. Peut-être penses-tu que je tiens trop à toi pour te tuer. C'est peut-être vrai...Mais peut-être pas. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour que tu le saches. Sors de ta cachette et fais-moi face ! Montres ta beauté au grand jour ! Ou plutôt à la douceur de la nuit. Eh bien ! Qu'attends-tu ? Soit. Puisque que tu refuses, je veux reprendre notre histoire depuis le début. Ce sera long, c'est vrai. Mais n'avons nous pas, aussi bien toi que moi l'éternité devant nous ? Qui sait peut-être que tu te souviendras de nos sentiments et que tu me reviendras mon amour... 


	2. C'est elle que je veux!

Chapitre 1 : C'est elle que je veux !

Salut ! Je suis de retour de vacances ! J'ai décidé de commencer par ma fic la plus récente car le début que j'avais mis n'était vraiment pas très long. En ce qui concerne mes autres fics, elles viendront bientôt, je le jure solennellement ! Donc là, je commence la narration de l'histoire de Sauron et Ludiel. C'est pas très joyeux mais peut-être ( je dis bien : peut-être) que Sauron deviendra gentil au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ( mais pour l'instant il l'est pas du tout ! lol). Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui m'ont encouragés à continuer cette fic, c'est à dire :

. A bientôt et surtout n'oubliez pas : Le véritable amour peut soigner les plaies les plus profondes...

Attends un peu que ça me revienne... Ah oui ! C'était il y a 2608 ans.

Aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Tu n'as pas honte ? Me faire une chose pareille le jour

de notre anniversaire ! J'espère au moins que tu te sens coupable. Mais je

suppose que oui, vous les elfes avaient toujours été trop sentimentaux... Et tu as

eu la bêtise de croire que c'était aussi mon cas. Mais non, je suis un serviteur de

Morgoth, pas une minable créature dans ton genre. Tu devrais le savoir, tu me

l'as si souvent fait remarquer. Bon, où en étais-je ? Notre rencontre, je crois. Tu

n'as pas pu l'oublier, n'est-ce pas ? Ca a été tellement éprouvant pour toi que tu

n'as pas pu oublier.

« début du flash-back »

« - Maître, nous avons fait de nouveaux prisonniers.

- Excellent ! Amène-les moi !

- Bien maître. »

Encore un nouveau chargement. Morgoth sera content. Cette fois, je ne pourrai

pas ne pas être son favori. J'aurais enfin droit aux privilèges dont j'ai toujours

rêvé. Je ne serai plus obligé de me traîner dans cet endroit pourri et je rejoindrai

mon maître dans sa forteresse. Je deviendrai le commandant en chef de sa

nouvelle armée composée de ces résidus d'elfes que sont les orques. En

attendant, trêve de rêveries, il me faut examiner les futures recrues. Voilà

d'ailleurs l'autre idiot qui revient avec. Non mais je rêve ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il

a fait ???

« - Voici les prisonniers, maître.

- Triple abruti !! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit à propos des femmes et des

enfants ???

- De les éliminer, maître, je sais, mais j'ai pensé que...

- Es-tu ici pour penser ?? Quand je te donne un ordre, tu l'exécutes ! Sans te

poser de questions !

- Mais maître, si les orques n'ont pas de femmes, comment feront-ils pour se

reproduire ?

- C'est une question qui ne te concerne pas ! Maintenant déguerpis ! Et

estime-toi heureux d'être encore en vie !

- Qu'est-ce que je fais des femmes et des enfants ?

- Tue les enfants. Les femmes serviront pour mon usage personnel.

- Très bien, maître. »

Les gardes emportent les prisonnières et leurs bâtards. Les mères tentent de se

débattrent et poussent des cris déchirants en regardant s'éloigner leurs enfants

qui eux pleurent à chaudes larmes en les appelant. Je dois bien admettre que ce

spectacle pitoyable m'est difficile à supporter. Sans doute que je n'ai pas encore

tout à fait l'habitude. Je détourne rapidement les yeux, reportant mon attention

sur les hommes. Certains pleurent. Je trouve ça compréhensible mais pour des

elfes c'est quand même bizarre. Je devine que bientôt, ceux là se laisseront

mourir de chagrin. A part ça, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Ce qui est

horripilant avec les elfes, c'est qu'ils sont parfaits, trop parfaits. J'ordonne à un

garde de les emprisonner pour la nuit en ajoutant que, dès demain, ils devraient

être envoyés chez le seigneur Morgoth. Le garde acquiesce et part sans

demander son reste. Je me dirige lentement vers mes quartiers et demande à ne

pas être dérangé. Je suis trop fatigué ce soir pour profiter de mon nouvel

arrivage. Je choisirai ma compagne demain et je ferais exécuter les autres tout en

promettant à celle que j'aurais choisi de les libérer si elle accepte de se

soumettre. Elle acceptera et je profiterai d'elle jusqu'à être lassé. Ensuite, je la

tuerai à son tour et j'en choisirai une autre. J'ai toujours procédé ainsi et c'est

pas demain que ça va changer.

C'est le milieu de la matinée, je me dirige vers les quartiers attribués aux

femmes. Un serviteur m'ouvre la porte. Elles sont toutes là, à mes pieds,

affublées de robes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. A part une. Une

servante m'informe qu'elle n'a pas voulu se laisser habiller et que personne n'a

pu l'y contraindre. La fille est belle, comme toutes les elfes, mais elle est

différente. Elle a l'air d'une sauvageonne avec ses cheveux en bataille. Elle est

vêtue d'une robe en haillons déchirée au niveau des épaules ce qui laisse

entrevoir sa peau qui semble être d'une douceur infinie. En moins d'une minute,

j'ai fait mon choix :

« - C'est elle que je veux. »

Je désigne la fille en question. Elle paraît outrée et se met à hurler :

« - Jamais je ne vous appartiendrai sale porc ! Jamais vous ne poserez les mains

sur moi ! Je préfère mourir !

- Toutes ces femmes autour de toi ce sont tes amies n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ce ne sont pas mes amies ! Je ne les connais pas !

- Dans ce cas, tu ne verras donc aucune objection à ce que je les tue ?

- ... »

De nombreuses femmes gémirent imperceptiblement puis tournèrent la tête vers

la fille, leurs yeux implorant sa pitié.

« - Gardes ! Abattez-les !

- ...

- Allez-y !

- Non, attendez, ne leur faites pas de mal. Je vous suis.

- Tu as fais le bon choix. Toi ! Amène-la dans ma chambre et fais en sorte

qu'elle s'y prépare.

- Bien maître. »

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, j'ordonne à l'autre garde :

« - Tue-les toutes ! »

Je sors et m'éloigne de la pièce. J'entends des cris perçants derrière moi Des

bruits de course, de lutte et de chutes. Puis plus rien. Ils ont terminé le travail,

c'est bien. Maintenant, passons à autre chose. J'arrive dans la chambre. Elle est

là, sur le lit. Elle attend. Elle m'aperçoit, et commence à trembler. C'est vrai

qu'elle a de quoi avoir peur. Je m'approche, la pousse violemment sur le lit et

l'embrasse. Je sais que je lui fais mal. Je sens quelque chose de mouillé. Elle

pleure. Je me mets en colère :

« - Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer. Tu dois contrôler tes émotions. Tiens, prends

ça ! Ca t'apprendras ! »

J'amorce un mouvement pour la frapper. Mais en voyant son visage, je fais

comme un blocage et ma main retombe. Quelque chose m'empêche de lui faire

du mal. Ses yeux, remplis de désespoir et de larmes implorent ma clémence. Je

me lève brusquement et me dirige vers la porte. Avant de sortir, je jette un

dernier regard en arrière. Elle me regarde, l'air ahuri, n'en croyant visiblement

pas sa chance. Je verrouille la porte derrière moi et m'éloigne à grands pas.

« fin du flash-back »

Tu vois Ludiel, je crois qu'à cette époque, je t'aimais déjà. Seulement... Je ne le

savais pas encore...


End file.
